SUNNY DAY SONG
SUNNY DAY SONG is a single by μ’s as well as an insert song in Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It was released on July 8, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kurauchi Tatsuya. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14362)' 'CD' #SUNNY DAY SONG #？←HEARTBEAT #SUNNY DAY SONG (Off Vocal) #？←HEARTBEAT (Off Vocal) Videos Movie Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tanoshii ne konna yume Egao de yorokobi utaou yo Sore ga hajimari no aizu Ippo zutsu kimi kara ippo zutsu boku kara Doko ka e ikitai kokoro no Suteppu Uketomete ageru koko de Saisho wa sukoshi tameratte mo Uketomeru basho ga arutte Motto motto shitte hoshiku naru yo… naru yo! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG takaku tobi agare Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG kuchi zusamu toki wa Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! Genki deru konna yume Arekore minna de katarou yo Sore wa tsunagari no Sain Nipome wa shikkari to sanpome wa daitan ni Osorezu ikesou na yokan de Dansu Jibun kara te o nobashitara Motto motto omoshiroku naru yo… naru yo! SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kagayaki ni narou Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kimi mo odori dasu Shiawase no yokan ni tsutsumare nandemo dekisou sa SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kagayaki ni narou Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE kimi mo odori dasu… Ah! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG takaku tobi agare Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG kuchi susamu toki wa Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! (Utau yo) SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! (Konna yume) SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! |-| Kanji= 楽しいねこんな夢 えがおで喜び歌おうよ それが始まりの合図 一歩ずつ君から　一歩ずつ僕から どこかへ行きたい心のステップ 受けとめてあげるここで 最初は少しためらっても 受けとめる場所があるって もっともっと知ってほしくなるよ…なるよ！ SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG 高く跳びあがれ どんなことも乗り越えられる気がするよ SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG 口ずさむ時は 明日への期待がふくらんでいい気持ち SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! 元気でるこんな夢 あれこれみんなで語ろうよ それは繋がりのサイン 二歩目はしっかりと　三歩目は大胆に おそれず行けそうな予感でダンス 自分から手を伸ばしたら もっともっと面白くなるよ…なるよ！ SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE　輝きになろう なんて言える今の気分を分け合えば SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE　君も踊り出す 幸せの予感に包まれ　なんでもできそうさ SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE　輝きになろう なんて言える今の気分を分け合えば SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE　君も踊り出す…Ah! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG 高く跳びあがれ どんなことも乗り越えられる気がするよ SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG 口すさむ時は 明日への期待がふくらんでいい気持ち SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! （歌うよ） SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! (こんな夢） SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! |-| English= This dream is fun, isn’t it? Let’s sing our happiness with a smile! That signals the beginning! One step at a time, from you One step at a time, from me We want to go somewhere… to the stage in our heart! Trying to accept each other we will hesitate a bit at first, but there is a place which will accept us. I keep on wanting to know more and more. (More!) SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG fly higher and higher! I feel we can overcome anything coming our way! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG whenever we hum it our hopes for tomorrow grow and grow, it’s a great feeling! SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! This dream makes me happy, so let’s all talk about everything. That signals our bond! The second step is taken firmly The third step, confidently. We dance feeling like we can go forwards without fear! If you try reaching out thing will become more and more enjoyable! (More fun!) SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE let’s shine! What should I say to be able to share how I’m feeling right now? SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE you too dance! Embraced by the thought of happiness I feel we can do anything! SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE let’s shine! What should I say to be able to share how I’m feeling right now? SUNNY DAY LIFE SUNNY DAY LIFE you too dance! Ah~ SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG fly higher and higher! I feel we can overcome anything coming our way! SUNNY DAY SONG SUNNY DAY SONG whenever we hum it our hopes for tomorrow grow and grow, it’s a great feeling! SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! (Sing it) SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power! (This dream) SUNNY DAY Wow! Song power! Trivia *In the anime adaptation, this song is the official "anthem" for all school idols. *This is one of the few songs to be fully animated with a dance sequence for the entire duration, along with START:DASH!!. Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Movie Edit= 1166_Movie.png 1167_Movie.png 1168_Movie.png 1169_Movie.png 1170_Movie.png 1171_Movie.png 1172_Movie.png 1173_Movie.png 1174_Movie.png 1175_Movie.png 1176_Movie.png 1177_Movie.png 1178_Movie.png 1179_Movie.png 1180_Movie.png 1181_Movie.png 1182_Movie.png 1183_Movie.png 1184_Movie.png 1185_Movie.png 1186_Movie.png 1187_Movie.png 1188_Movie.png 1189_Movie.png 1190_Movie.png 1191_Movie.png 1192_Movie.png 1193_Movie.png 1194_Movie.png 1195_Movie.png 1196_Movie.png 1197_Movie.png 1198_Movie.png 1199_Movie.png 1200_Movie.png 1201_Movie.png 1202_Movie.png 1203_Movie.png 1204_Movie.png 1205_Movie.png 1206_Movie.png 1207_Movie.png 1208_Movie.png 1209_Movie.png 1210_Movie.png 1211_Movie.png 1212_Movie.png 1213_Movie.png 1214_Movie.png 1215_Movie.png 1216_Movie.png 1217_Movie.png 1218_Movie.png 1219_Movie.png 1220_Movie.png 1221_Movie.png 1222_Movie.png 1223_Movie.png 1224_Movie.png 1225_Movie.png 1226_Movie.png 1227_Movie.png 1228_Movie.png 1229_Movie.png 1230_Movie.png 1231_Movie.png 1232_Movie.png 1233_Movie.png 1234_Movie.png 1235_Movie.png 1236_Movie.png 1237_Movie.png 1238_Movie.png 1239_Movie.png 1240_Movie.png 1241_Movie.png 1242_Movie.png 1243_Movie.png 1244_Movie.png 1245_Movie.png 1246_Movie.png 1247_Movie.png 1248_Movie.png 1249_Movie.png 1250_Movie.png 1251_Movie.png 1252_Movie.png 1253_Movie.png 1254_Movie.png 1255_Movie.png 1256_Movie.png 1257_Movie.png 1258_Movie.png 1259_Movie.png 1260_Movie.png 1261_Movie.png 1262_Movie.png 1263_Movie.png 1264_Movie.png 1265_Movie.png 1266_Movie.png 1267_Movie.png 1268_Movie.png 1269_Movie.png 1270_Movie.png 1271_Movie.png 1272_Movie.png 1273_Movie.png 1274_Movie.png 1275_Movie.png 1276_Movie.png 1277_Movie.png 1278_Movie.png 1279_Movie.png 1280_Movie.png 1281_Movie.png 1282_Movie.png 1283_Movie.png 1284_Movie.png 1285_Movie.png 1286_Movie.png 1287_Movie.png 1288_Movie.png 1289_Movie.png 1290_Movie.png 1291_Movie.png 1292_Movie.png 1293_Movie.png 1294_Movie.png 1295_Movie.png 1296_Movie.png 1297_Movie.png 1298_Movie.png 1299_Movie.png 1300_Movie.png 1301_Movie.png 1302_Movie.png 1303_Movie.png 1304_Movie.png 1305_Movie.png |-| Single Scans= SUNNY_DAY_SONG_Full_Cover.jpg References #http://suisei.kokidokom.net/2015/07/06/%CE%BCs-sunny-day-song-lyrics-translation/ insert songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs